Spoilers and cheats
This page describes some cheats and exploits that can be done by abusing game mechanics. WARNING: This page contains spoilers and potentially unintended playing techniques, which may spoil your enjoyment of this game. Do not continue reading if you wish to discover things on your own. How to solve poverty You may have noticed that gold drops from monsters are pretty rare, except the late game, but then monsters may now be too tough and you can't afford the equipment upgrade that you need. Well, here are some techniques you can use to address this problem: *An Apple a Day keeps Poverty Away *Bandit farming: in the forest outside the starting human village, there are 2-3 maps containing bandit respawning locations. (1) Bandits drop gold, (2) tend to spawn in 2's or 3's, and (3) are relatively low-level so they are not too tough for your cash-strapped character. So once you figure out where the respawning spots are, you can just go back and forth between them and farm the bandits until you get enough cash to buy what you need. *Repetitive regeneration: instead of consuming food and/or potions to refill health and magic, use your ring(s) and find a safe place (such as a town) to move forward and backward repeatedly until your health and/or magic is full. This can be very tedious (especially when you only have the least powerful rings) but it allows you to sell almost all of the food you find. Be sure to save the least valuable food to offer as sacrifices to the Valkin Statues as well as a few consumables for when you get into trouble. *Tough it out: if you want to ensure that you'll have the gold you need to buy the best gear at the end of the game without using the above cheats, challenge yourself to survive without constantly updating to the best items you can buy. By skipping buying new gear in every town, you can save a LOT of gold throughout the game. Killing Bah-Lorns Bah-Lorns are the toughest monsters in the game, and you may find that you have to consume an inordinate amount of healing items just to survive an encounter with one, let alone killing it. Going one-to-one melee with a Bah-Lorn is almost always a very bad idea. It's safer to use a powerful ranged attack (i.e., the fireball spell) by luring the Bah-Lorn to a long corridor, and making sure you stand at least 2 spaces away from it, then fire away, recharge, fire again, etc.. If you're recharging with rings, make sure you don't stand there and pause, because it will aggravate monsters and ruin our little plan. Instead, make use of the long corridor (or preferably, an adjacent long corridor that you have made sure beforehand is free of interference from other monsters) to recharge without causing aggravation. The Bah-Lorn is generally too stupid to move unless you're standing either directly in front of it, or in a space diagonal from it, so you can recharge, come back and pump a few more fireballs into it, recharge again, come back, etc.. If done correctly, you can get through the Bah-Lorns in the last few levels of the Abyss without needing to consume any mana potions. Rings That Give You More Than 1 Magic Allow You To Get Over Your Maximum Magic